1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rodent traps and more particularly pertains to a new rodent trap for providing a user with an improved method of controlling rodents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rodent traps is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,170 describes a mousetrap that traps a mouse and kills it by asphyxiation rather than trauma or poison. Another type of rodent trap is U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,853 describes a mouse and rattrap that can be used to kill rodents in a humane way. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,221 describes an animal trap for exterminating rodents.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes relocating rodents with little or no intervention from humans.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by enticing a rodent to enter one of the conduits and thus being trapped inside the tubular member with the only exit being outside of the dwelling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new rodent trap that would eliminate the need for poison or potentially dangerous spring-loaded levers, it could be safe for use around children or pets.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rodent trap that would eliminate the need to handle dead rodents or finding a means of killing or relocating them.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an elongated tubular member having a first end and a second end. The first end is open and the second end is closed. An opening extends into the tubular member. A cover is positionable over the opening for selectively opening or closing the opening. The cover has an inner surface having a coupling member attached thereto. A scented material may be releasably attached to the coupling member. A plurality of conduits is fluidly coupled to and extends outwardly from the tubular member. Each of the conduits has an open free end. A plurality of door assemblies selectively opens or closes the conduits. Each of the assemblies is mounted in one of the conduits. The tubular member may be positioned along an upper edge of a wall of a dwelling. A rodent may enter one of the conduits and may exit only through the first end of the tubular member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.